heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalia Romanova
I've been thinking a lot about life and death during the past twelve hours. When something surrounds and madly engulfs your entire existence, you can't help but give it more than just casual consideration. Life is fluid. Some 90% of what we are is made up of water. Without this precious liquid we are nothing. We cease to exist. We're dead. This water's carried around in thin-skinned sacks. We must all be insane to race recklessly about in world filled with so many sharp and pointed dangers. That's just asking for trouble. Character Stat Sheet Public Information The Black Widow is a code name given to a number of female Soviet spies also trained in assassination, seduction, and espionage. Over the years, they have dwindled, and in the past decade or two the KGB seems to only send a single red-headed woman out to fill this role. In the few pictures that have been taken of her over the past 30+ years, she has not aged. In the intelligence community, that either means she's some sort of metahuman, monster, or worse. Given some of the atrocities attributed to her or her 'sisters', worse sounds like the right option. Natalia Romanova was a talented and beautiful ballerina for the Moscow Ballet in the late 1940's and early 1950's. Her marriage to Alexi Shostakov, a Soviet test pilot, in 1951 was big news in the Soviet sphere (and for those who followed ballet); a real love story in the aftermath of World War II. She disappeared after her husband's tragic death in 1953, rumor being that she killed herself with grief. Natasha Romanov is a sometime attache to the Soviet embassy in New York City. She speaks fluent, if not accented, English, and is frequently seen on the arm of one man or another-- her attentions are highly sought after due to her extraordinary beauty. Background Personality Natalia is a woman of flexible loyalties and even more flexible moralities. She is emotionally distant, professional, even cold. She is often cynical, but completely focused upon the tasks she is set to-- regardless of what that may mean she is called upon to do. She is a soldier and spy by trade, and she trusts few. The world is filled with shades of grey, not black and white, but unlike most heroes do, she does not have a naive view that what she does can fix it-- no, she can only improve things in small ways for a short time. Still, these actions are worthwhile to her. She is a creature of conflict, and is uncomfortable in times of supposed peace. She is pragmatic and focused, willing to do the dirty work, though she does not revel in it. She has very little in her life that she does for enjoyment. For her, life is about the mission, and only about the mission. The few times she has allowed herself to step away from that, even a bit, have always ended in ways that remind her that it is not for her to live... only to serve. Logs Category:Villain Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Special Characters Category:Marvel Features Category:Tier 4 Villains Category:Intellect Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:Training From Hell Category:Arrested or Slowed Aging Category:KGB Category:1932 Births Category:Patron Category:Iron Will